


Il corso degli eventi

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Savoureux, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un diverso inizio di Savoureux che porta inevitabilmente ad un drastico cambiamento nel corso degli eventi.





	Il corso degli eventi

**Author's Note:**

> Non vi sarà difficile collocare questa scena alternativa fin dalle primissime righe.   
> Non vi dico altro perché sono curiosa di sapere se il corso degli eventi vi sorprende piacevolmente senza sapere nulla di ciò che si prospetta.  
> Inoltre aiuta la mia totale incapacità di usare i tags.

La telefonata di Will era giunta anche prima del previsto.

Mentre guidava verso Wolf Trap, Hannibal rievocò la sua impeccabile performance di quella mattina.

 

_“Dottor Lecter…” in un solo sussurro Hannibal aveva riconosciuto subito il delirio di Will._

_“Will, sei tu?” era stato così difficile nascondere la soddisfazione per essere stato la prima persona che Will aveva pensato di chiamare. Esattamente come pronosticato._

_“Dottore… Ho bisogno… Vieni qui, per favore.”_

_“Cos’è successo?”_

_Un singhiozzo, “Ho… Ho appena vomitato un…”_

_“Will! Dimmi cos’è successo!” l’aveva incalzato per non dargli modo di sottrarsi. Doveva dirlo così che lui potesse sentirlo e la cosa diventasse ufficiale._

_“Un orecchio… Ho vomitato…ed era… Un orecchio. Umano. Dio… Ti prego vieni qui.”_

Hannibal fermò l’auto. Strinse le mani attorno al volante permettendosi un ultimo secondo di emozione. Ora avrebbe dovuto riprendere la recita.

Rilassò il viso, rendendolo impassibile e pronto a mallearsi a seconda di ciò che si sarebbe trovato a fronteggiare. Doveva andare in scena.

Will era seduto sugli scalini di fronte alla porta di casa, si stava abbracciando da solo; nel freddo di quella mattina era una visione surreale in maglietta e pantaloni, tremante. Come se non volesse rientrare in casa nemmeno per prendere una coperta.

“Sono andato in Minnesota con Abigail. Lei non è tornata con me,” gli disse Will non appena fu a distanza ravvicinata. Il tremore nella sua voce non aveva niente a che fare col freddo.

“Fammi vedere,” lo invitò.

Precedette Will in casa.

Dentro, Hannibal registrò la stasi del luogo, identico a come l’aveva lasciato la sera prima dopo aver drogato Will, averlo costretto ad ingoiare l’orecchio e averlo lasciato nel suo letto.

Ma su una delle sedie della cucina c’era qualcosa che il giorno prima non aveva notato.

Sentì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle con un tonfo, un dolore alla base del collo e poi più nulla.

 

 

La testa gli ciondolava in avanti quando riaprì gli occhi.

Non era colpa della botta alla nuca, era davvero tutto in penombra. Per un attimo Hannibal credette di essere rimasto privo di sensi un’intera giornata, poi si rese conto che era la cucina di Will e che tutte le porte e le finestre erano state oscurate.

I pochi e flebili raggi di luce che filtravano contribuivano solo a dare più atmosfera al luogo. Gli sembrò di essere nel suo seminterrato e il pensiero lo fece sorridere. Come sempre gli accadeva di fare quando lo sfiorava l’idea che lui e Will fossero più simili di quanto credesse.

A giudicare da come l’aveva legato, con quelle corde che aveva intravisto appena entrato in casa sua, Will era davvero molto simile a lui.

“Will…” si schiarì la gola, pronto a ricominciare la sua recita. “Will, cosa…?”

Uno dei cani, Winston se ricordava bene, gli passò accanto e si sedette di fronte a lui, impettito e immobile.

Comparve anche Will, silenzioso coi suoi piedi scalzi. Aveva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni della tuta e il suo viso era l’esatto opposto dello spaurito bambino che Hannibal aveva visto arrivando lì.

“Sei sveglio?” chiese in tono sorpreso, “Per un attimo ho creduto di averti perso per tutta la mattina. Invece vedo che reagisci bene alle bastonate,” mise le mani alle ginocchia e si abbassò per guardarlo negli occhi, “Buono a sapersi,” aggiunse sorridendo.

“Will, per favore, slegami. Non so cosa ti sia successo, ma possiamo…”

“Piantala!” Will bloccò l’inizio della sua ben congegnata protesta, “Non cominciare neanche, ti avverto,” non si spostò da dov’era, Will rimase con la schiena piegata a novanta gradi e le mani sulle gambe. Sembrava lo stesse scrutando per capire di che colore avesse gli occhi.

Ed era furioso e raggiante, infinitamente più interessante della sua versione spaventata e in preda alle allucinazioni.

“Prima di tutto voglio sapere dov’è e come sta Abigail,” disse Will.

“Questo devi dirmelo tu, Will…”

Lo schiaffo lo colpì a mano piena e su tutta la guancia. La frangia gli cascò davanti agli occhi, nonostante l’accurata pettinatura fosse destinata a durare tutto il giorno. Ma non era mai stata testata contro i subitanei attacchi a palmo aperto di un giovane uomo piuttosto arrabbiato.

Hannibal non emise un suono, ma aprì e chiuse la bocca per saggiare la mobilità della mandibola.

“Vediamo quante volte dovrò ripetere che la devi smettere di prendermi per il culo,” disse Will tornando in posizione eretta; si accarezzò una mano con l’altra, “Perché come vedi non ho voglia di fartelo capire a parole.”

Hannibal lo guardò e il suo tentativo di rimanere impassibile dovette fallire per un solo, breve attimo, perché Will sorrise.

“Bravo,” gli disse, “Quest’espressione ti si addice di più. Ma temo che per ora dovrai sopprimere il desiderio di uccidermi, perché comando io.”

Will incrociò le braccia al petto, prese respiro.

“Quindi riproviamo,” disse, “Dov’è Abigail e come sta… Soprattutto dimmi che non è suo l’orecchio che ho sputato, brutto maniaco bastardo.”

Hannibal sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. “Ho scatenato io questo tuo nuovo modo di esprimerti?” domandò divertito.

Dove aveva tenuta nascosta la passione, per tutto questo tempo, Will? Aveva fuoco negli occhi, non si curava del linguaggio che usava e lo stava letteralmente minacciando come pronto a torturarlo.

Hannibal scoprì i canini in un gesto spontaneo di pregustazione. Gli avrebbe infilato i denti nel collo, se avesse potuto, e non per ucciderlo.

Will si produsse in una risata contenuta, artefatta, piuttosto irritata e annoiata.

“Hannibal,” lo chiamò per nome dandogli un brivido con il tono usato, “Comincio a stancarmi.”

Seguirono secondi di silenzio in cui si guardarono come animali in procinto di saltarsi alla gola.

“Stai cercando di farti massacrare di botte?” chiese Will rompendo la stasi.

“Parla tu, Will… Sembri avere un’idea precisa di quello che dovrei dirti…”

“Confessare,” corresse Will.

“Confessarti… Molto bene… Ma cosa? Se sai già tutto,” disse Hannibal.

“Quanto sei bravo ad usare tante parole senza ammettere nulla, pensi che non me ne sia accorto?” Will inclinò la testa, “Mi dici ogni cosa, ma di fatto la dici solo a me, perché solo io capisco. Se dovessi portare in tribunale uno solo dei nostri discorsi tutti mi guarderebbero come se fossi un pazzo da internare, mentre tu ne usciresti pulito come un serio e rispettabile professionista. Era questo il tuo piano, vero? Fino a stamattina non mi era del tutto chiaro…”

Will prese una sedia dal tavolo della cucina, la posizionò di fronte a lui e ci si accomodò sopra. I cani si sparpagliarono per la casa, forse rassicurati dalla posizione più rilassata del capobranco.

Winston continuava a fissarlo dall’angolo a destra, invece, come fosse un elemento a parte dal gruppo, come fosse stato istruito a fare da spalla a Will.

“Non so di preciso che cosa mi hai fatto,” cominciò Will, “Ma ho cominciato ad intuire che avesse a che fare con le nostre sedute dopo che una notte ti ho sognato mentre mi iniettavi qualcosa in un braccio. Tendo a confondere spesso i sogni con la realtà, te l’avevo mai raccontato? Beh, questa volta mi sono fatto due calcoli e ho pensato che forse si trattava dell’esatto opposto.”

Will lo osservò come in attesa di un riscontro. Hannibal si leccò le labbra, mentre alle sue spalle saggiava la resistenza dei nodi. Sorrise nel constatare che non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno ad allentarli.

“Le nostre sedute sono cominciate molto tempo fa, Will, perché avresti continuato a…subire?” domandò sempre senza ammettere alcunché.

Will deglutì fissandolo.

“Perché non sono mai stato cosciente di me stesso tanto quanto lo sono quando sto con te,” rispose Will. Uno sguardo più addolorato che furente, ora.

“Forse ti stai accorgendo che avevi bisogno di uno psichiatra più di quanto credessi,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Può darsi,” ammise Will, “Invece ho trovato te.”

Will guardò alle sue spalle, verso la porta d’entrata, con gli occhi persi nel vuoto.

“Credevo davvero di aver trovato la mia…anima affine,” proseguì Will, “Fra milioni di persone l’unica che capisse…”

“Sono tuo amico, Will, se solo ti lasciassi aiutare…”

Will scattò in avanti col busto, le mani protese verso di lui. Hannibal capì in quell’istante di aver detto una frase di troppo. Si ritrovò le mani di Will strette alla gola.

“Non è di amicizia che parlo, figlio di puttana!” ringhiò Will, “Ti senti? Ti sto dicendo che conosco il tuo gioco eppure continui a fingere! Non c’è niente che ti importi più della tua salvaguardia, niente che valga più del tuo culo. Hai paura che si sappia che la tua terapia è meno ortodossa di quella di Chilton?”

Le mani allentarono la presa, pur rimanendo attorno alla sua gola. Will lo sovrastava, le gambe ai lati della sedia, il mento alto e gli occhi puntati verso il basso. Se Hannibal non fosse stato chi era, avrebbe avuto paura, questo glielo riconosceva.

“Cosa vuoi da me, Will?”

“Voglio che ammetti quello che hai fatto,” rispose pronto Will.

“Ok, ammetto quello che ho fatto,” acconsentì Hannibal.

“Bene,” Will annuì.

“Non credo sia una confessione di una qualche utilità, Will,” gli fece notare Hannibal, vista la soddisfazione negli occhi del giovane uomo.

“É utile a me, questo è tutto ciò che deve essere,” disse Will, “Dov’è Abigail?”

Hannibal lo fissò serio, si mosse all’interno della presa di Will, “Non ti dirò dov’è.”

“Mi sembra giusto.” Will ci pensò su, “Abigail sta bene?” riformulò.

“Benissimo,” rispose Hannibal, “Non sente la mancanza di ciò che ha volutamente offerto,” specificò, così che Will non dovesse chiedere anche quello.

Will scoprì i denti, “Questo lo vedremo, pazzo bastardo. L’hai convinta a farsi amputare un orecchio per cosa? Incastrare me? Lei lo sapeva?”

Hannibal rimase in silenzio, mentre Will si faceva via via più serio.

Chiuse gli occhi. “Non… Non mi vedrà mai come qualcosa di più dell’assassino di suo padre, vero?” chiese in un mormorio.

Le dita attorno al collo avevano perso la loro presa da tempo anche se Will continuava a tenergli le mani sulle spalle.

Era nel bozzolo, pronto ad uscire, ma non ancora completo. Will era una potenziale furia, distruttivo e indomabile, ma non ancora pronto ad ammetterlo, ad abbracciare la sua natura. Avrebbe urlato e minacciato, ma non gli avrebbe fatto del male; nemmeno dopo essere stato manipolato, torturato e portato quasi alla follia, nemmeno dopo essersi ritrovato a vomitare pezzi di colei che aveva adottato come figlia.

Cos’avrebbe fatto Will alla fine della loro forzata conversazione? L’avrebbe liberato con un monito? L’avrebbe al massimo costretto a riportare Abigail nel mondo?

“Abigail non sapeva cosa avrei fatto del suo orecchio,” si ritrovò a dire Hannibal senza avere la benché minima idea del perché lo stesse facendo. “È stata una mia decisione.”

Seppe perché aveva puntualizzato quel particolare quando vide il viso di Will distendersi un po’; il fatto che Abigail non fosse coinvolta nel tentativo di incastrarlo lo rincuorava.

“Quindi sei solo tu che vuoi liberarti di me?” chiese ancora Will. “Sono diventato scomodo? Inutile? Noioso? Ti conosco troppo bene?”

“Volevo vedere fino a che punto la corda si sarebbe tesa senza rompersi,” rispose Hannibal.

Ce l’aveva fatta. Will l’aveva messo in ginocchio.

Will inarcò un sopracciglio. “E se avessi retto senza spezzarmi?”

“Avresti scoperto altre cose di te, che ancora non sai,” concluse Hannibal.

Will si abbassò fino a sedersi in grembo a lui. Appoggiò gli avambracci sulle sue spalle avvicinandosi al suo viso fino quasi a sfiorargli il naso col suo.

“Cosa vuoi da me, Hannibal?” domandò.

“Vedere come sei veramente.”

Will annuì con un sorriso sbilenco sul viso. Se possibile si avvicinò ancora di più. Hannibal sentì il suo respiro sul viso. Poteva essere la febbre, che con tutta probabilità era salita nelle ultime ore, o l’agitazione del momento, ma era sudato, ansimante e sapeva di lotta e sangue. E Hannibal non aveva mai sentito un odore più buono del suo.

“Per vedere come sono veramente,” sussurrò Will guardando altrove, “Ti basta sapere che non ho intenzione di denunciare la tua terribile condotta come psichiatra?”

Hannibal distese le labbra in una linea neutra che poteva passare per indifferenza.

“Oppure vuoi anche sapere cosa ne penso del fatto che sei lo Squartatore di Chesapeake?”

A questa frase Hannibal provò a mantenere l’aria impassibile, ma si rese conto di essersi irrigidito. Rimediò con una risatina. “Addirittura?” domandò sarcastico.

“Già, addirittura,” confermò Will.

“E da cosa deriverebbe questa tua conclusione?”

Will si appoggiò con le labbra al suo orecchio. Sembrava decisamente nel delirio della febbre, ma non era in preda alle allucinazioni. “Dai pezzi di cadaveri che hai infilato nelle mie esche in tutto questo tempo,” sussurrò.

Hannibal respirò a fondo. Voltò il viso per guardarlo, ma Will rimase col mento appoggiato alla sua spalla, senza girarsi.

Se avesse voluto, Hannibal avrebbe potuto strappargli un brandello di carne dal collo e farla finita lì.

Ma con Will la sua intenzione non era mai stata quella. E adesso lo era meno che mai.

“E cosa dobbiamo fare a riguardo?” domandò a Will.

“Mi chiedo da tempo…” mormorò Will, “O almeno da quando ho cominciato a sospettare di te… Perché li mangi? Perché il cannibalismo? Non dovrebbero essere maiali per te? Ti cibi di maiali?”

Ascoltò le parole di Will in un limbo tra sogno e realtà, tra il possibile e l’assurdo; lui sapeva, sapeva davvero. Da quanto?

E non l’aveva semplicemente consegnato alle autorità.

Pur non avendo prove, la condotta normale in questo caso sarebbe stata allertare Jack, provare ad aprirgli gli occhi su di lui, tentare di trovare prove sullo Squartatore o aspettare un suo errore, lì pronti come avvoltoi.

Ma Will l’aveva legato ad una sedia per un interrogatorio tra quattro mura. Will stava… Cercando di capirlo?

In un altro contesto non avrebbe parlato. Mai.

Di fronte ad un’altra persona piuttosto si sarebbe lasciato uccidere lentamente. Non avrebbe mai ammesso chi era.

“Si tratta di cannibalismo solo se siamo uguali, alla pari,” rispose Hannibal, “Nel mio caso è solo… Cibo.”

Will sembrò riflettere sulle sue parole, un sopracciglio alzato come fosse sorpreso, il viso sempre tanto vicino al suo da poter sentire l’odore dei suoi capelli.

“Chi era la prima volta che mi hai portato la colazione in camera? La Boyle?” domandò Will.

Hannibal rimase in silenzio. Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.

“Perché hai voluto che mangiassi anch’io? Cos’è, una tua perversione l’offrire carne umana all’ignaro idiota di turno?” Will sollevò il viso dalla sua spalla, “Come quando il cameriere irritato ti porta una bibita dopo averci sputato dentro?”

Hannibal soffocò una risata.

“Non sei l’idiota di turno,” ribatté, “E tu lo sai molto bene.”

Will annuì, ma la domanda nei suoi occhi rimase.

“Ho condiviso con te ciò che sono,” aggiunse serio.

“Il perché,” disse Will, “Questo voglio sapere. Dimmelo.”

“Ho pensato di aver trovato la mia… Anima affine,” concluse Hannibal.

Se quella era una trappola architettata per farlo parlare era ancora da appurare, ma Hannibal aveva la sensazione che l’espressione di Will fosse quanto di più lontano da quella di un agente dell’FBI che stava per compiere un arresto.

E l’altra mano di Will, quella che stava appoggiata all’altra sua spalla, stava giocando col lembo della sua camicia con un movimento ripetitivo sovrappensiero. Ma sembrava tanto una leggera carezza.

“In quanto si cura l’encefalite?” domandò Will sempre sovrappensiero, “Sempre che io cominci a curarmi da ora e che tu non faccia lo stronzo e mi dica le medicine corrette da prendere.”

Will lo guardò con una smorfia sul volto, “So fare diagnosi su me stesso anche da solo, signor _È solo stress da lavoro_. Dio, devi aver ammazzato anche il dottor Sutcliffe per tenermi nascosta la malattia… E Georgia…”

Hannibal rimase in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione alle rivelazioni che mano a mano si presentavano alla mente di Will.

“Allora, quanto tempo perché io torni normale?” si limitò a chiedere ancora.

“Non ho una risposta precisa,” disse Hannibal, “Potrebbero essere mesi. Come potresti reagire ai farmaci nel giro di pochi giorni. Del resto questo…” sollevò il mento ad indicare Will, “Livello di coscienza non è comune in chi è affetto da encefalite.”

“Quindi il mio cervello ti ha battuto due volte, dottore,” commentò Will.

“A cosa ti serve sapere la prognosi?”

“Non posso viaggiare con tranquillità se ho il cervello in fiamme e rischio allucinazioni che durano ore,” spiegò Will.

“Viaggiare?”

“Hai più o meno fottuto la vita di un paio di persone, dottore,” continuò Will, “Quella di Abigail di sicuro e la mia è sulla buona strada per fare la stessa fine. Il minimo che puoi fare è prenderti la responsabilità della tua nuova famiglia.”

“Sei…?” Hannibal sospirò, non aveva memoria di aver mai balbettato in vita sua, ma nella presente situazione aveva la strana impressione che nessuna parola gli sarebbe uscita come andava detta. Stava anche faticando a ricordarsi la lingua inglese. “Vuoi che scappiamo tutti insieme?”

“Scappare è la parola giusta,” Will lo afferrò dietro alla nuca, appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, “Perché da qui, come stimato psichiatra e uomo distinto, non puoi uscire. Non da solo.”

“Non voglio uscire di qui da solo,” si affrettò ad ammettere Hannibal. “E nemmeno come stimato psichiatra se è per quello.”

“Ok,” Will annuì compiaciuto, “Questa è già una buona risposta. Vedo che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Ma se vuoi essere slegato dovrai fare meglio di così.”

Stava per rispondergli che poteva anche infilarlo nell’auto legato com’era e partire alla volta della città più lontana possibile, ma evitò di lasciarsi andare più di così. Mantenendo il silenzio diede a Will modo di continuare.

“Dovrai fidarti tu di me, ora,” disse Will, “E dirmi dov’è Abigail. Così io andrò a prenderla e la porterò qui. Poi ce ne andremo insieme.”

Le dita di Will lo grattarono sulla nuca.

Sapere dove si trovava Abigail era l’ultima carta a sua disposizione da giocarsi se Will avesse avuto intenzione di incastrarlo. Una volta data quell’informazione Will avrebbe potuto liberarsi di lui, se voleva.

Il bello era che a quel punto non sarebbe importato più.

Davanti a lui c’era la possibilità di avere ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, Will glielo stava offrendo con la clausola di fidarsi di lui. E se si fosse fidato e poi fosse stato deluso non sarebbe importato, perché ora più che mai aveva ben chiaro che tutto ciò che voleva era avere Will al suo fianco. E se Will stava fingendo l’avrebbe comunque spezzato a metà.

Aveva vinto in ogni caso.

“È nascosta nella stessa casa in cui ho nascosto Miriam Lass. È sulla scogliera… Prendi carta e penna, ti do l’indirizzo. E prima di andare segnati il nome del farmaco che devi cominciare a prendere da adesso. Non voglio che rischi di perderti per strada… O peggio.”

“Oh, dottore, adesso ti preoccupi della mia salute?”

“Saresti entrato in ospedale stasera,” rispose Hannibal, “Non ti avrei certo lasciato morire.”

“Mh, voglio crederti. Avrai tempo per convincermi.”

Hannibal gli dettò le indicazioni stradali per raggiungere la casa.

Will guardò il foglio, poi guardò lui.

Gli sorrise, si piegò su di lui e gli depositò sulle labbra il bacio più semplice e allo stesso tempo più intenso che Hannibal avesse mai ricevuto.

“Bravo,” disse Will scostandosi, “Ti sei fidato. Hai superato la prova.”

Andò in cucina e tornò brandendo un coltello. Non perse l’occasione di puntarglielo al petto, ma gli girò attorno e andò a tagliare le corde che legavano le mani di Hannibal. Poi tagliò quelle alle gambe.

“Guidi tu,” gli disse Will, “Io sono a pezzi. Troveremo il modo di sistemare anche la Lass. Ma la cosa importante è andare a prendere Abigail, tornare a prendere i miei cani e poi andarcene da qui il prima possibile.”

Fuori il sole era ancora alto, nel bel mezzo di una giornata che era cominciata esattamente come previsto, ma che poi aveva preso una strada che andava al di là di ogni sua speranza.

Hannibal sorrise seguendo Will giù dal portico e verso la Bentley.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)   
>    
> 


End file.
